The Touch
by Player Number One
Summary: Trowa has been abandoned, but therestill is hope for him. First in the Hunter series so look for more soon.


The Touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and am in no way saying I own any of the characters unless I made them.

Authors Note: Speculation warning and Sci-fi warning. This story is very short and basically the only purpose I had in writing it was that I needed to make a plot for upcoming fanfics.-__-

*********************************************

Triton whined slightly as he hit the ground and looked up at the sky. It was an empty, blue expanse but to his baby eyes that meant nothing. He was alone with no mother, father, or sister. "Orphan" was a term that he didn't know but the rest of the world would forever know him as such.

"Quite my little child. You will not be hurt beyond what you can bear." A warm and soft touch on his cheek made him stop whining. It sounded like his mother but it was far away. The little baby turned his head but when he didn't see anyone he didn't cry at all. He simply puckered his bottom lip out and leaned forward with one hand on the ground uncertainly.

Maybe he would never find his mother. He seemed doomed to be all alone but a smile and soft warm feeling on his cheek made him crawl faster. He didn't see the man up ahead and so when he touched his shoe and saw his parents dying, he mistook it for being his family and he let out a loud shriek. By this time the man was gone.

**********************************************

The boy stood in the road with his hair rumpled and a sad look on his face. After all these years he was still alive and well. How was that possible? A few people had taken him in but now he ran away to look for something more. A truck stopped and a man with a mustache and one eye stuck his head out the window. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

The boy had long forgotten his name. He was starved, tired, and sad. He said nothing to the man.

"No Name huh? C'mon, we can feed you at least." The boy nodded very slightly and climbed up on the truck. All he remembered from that point on was battle in a war that seemed to him to be impossible to win.

**************************************************

No Name was his name now. He was a ten year old, a very dangerous one at that. His captain grinned at him and pointed to a mobile suit. "You ever ride one of those?"

No Name stood up. It seemed so small now. A tiny mobile suit. He didn't know why. "SIR! Enemy mobile suits approaching!"

The captain turned his attention from No Name and to the solder. "What! How did they know we were here?"

The solder breathlessly shook his head. "I don't know sir but there are 150 of them and we only have 50 pilots in commission!" No Name knew it wasn't good when the captain turned to him. 

"Well kid, you're great at everything else. Now`s your chance to be a mobile suit pilot! Get in and let's go!" With that the captain turned and ran to his mobile suit.

No Name stared at the mobile suit that was designated as his. Tiny mobile suit. He touched it and immediately stepped back because of all the horrors it had seen and all the battles it had fought. Finally he mustered up courage and jumped in. the controls were new to him. He touched each lever or knob and "saw" what it was for. He was a natural. 

When they got back from the battle the captain paced around for a while than walked up to each solder. "Pack up, we have to move on."

**************************************************

They settled in a small field about a hundred meters from a cliff. All around the camp there was dense woods. No Name was a scout the first night. He stepped through the woods carefully and kept his eyes forward. He thought for an instant he heard something that was out of place. 

The next line of events ran by so fast he only remembered the sound of boots scrapping against gravel and him hanging over a cliff with a girl holding his hand while she was hanging onto a vine with her right hand. She looked down at him with shock. "You have it too."

He blinked but didn't have time to respond as she heaved him over the side and dashed towards the camp. When he got there he saw a missile that was hanging in mid air with her under it. Her eyes were glowing and she finally hurled it back at the attacker. With that she was gone.

No Name wanted to talk to her so bad. He wanted to tell her about his powers because he knew she knew what it was like to be unloved but before a word came out of his mouth he heard a familiar order. "Move out!"

*******************************************

"How much did they pay you?" No Name looked over at the girl that he had meant a few days before. Middy. Ever since she had come trouble seemed to follow her. 

She clutched the hand held game she wore around her neck. It was a transmitter. "Enough to feed three little brothers and a sick father."

He stood up and looked at her. "So that hand held game was a transmitter. The alliance is following our every move." He reached up to the crucifix she had given him and snapped it off. "Because of this?"

She smirked slightly deviously. "Guess what, that crucifix was also a transmitter." No Name snapped his gun out and glared at her. "So, even you get mad sometimes." Her face softened sadly. "You said before that I was you, but that wasn't true. I'm not as fortunate as you."

No Name blinked. "I'm fortunate?"

Middy moved to take her transmitter off. "There's nothing that ties you down. You have no name, no past, and now no comrades." She closed her eyes a little as a tear formed. "I love... I love you. I have a name, Middy Une; I have a sick father and three little brothers."

She held the transmitter in her hand. "I couldn't have survived this long without becoming a spy and getting all these people killed! I longed to be like you! I can't even tell the person I love how I feel about him! Do you know why?" 

No Name said nothing. He had nothing to say. She was a traitor.

"Because I'm not empty like you! I'm filled with things! My family! My job! My guilt! Always, I wanted to be with you always! That's why, that's why I hate empty guys like you! I loved you!"

No Name deepened his scowl. "Is that all you have to say?" Middy looked up with wide eyes that snapped her out of her tearful rage. "You're better off than me. You have a place to go home to." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Good bye Middy."

She sighed and looked down. "Goodbye No Name." Two gunshots fired and the transmitters lay on the ground utterly pulverized. Middy looked up. "Wait! No Name wait!"

No Name had turned his back and he was walking away briskly. "You got the wrong guy. I'm not No Name. I'm a traveler looking for a place to call home."

No Name decided to set off to the colonies and that's where he meant Doctor S and from there became a Gundam pilot named Trowa Barton. He forced himself to forget his past. He forgot Middy, his comrades, and his captain. Now the only thing that meant anything to him was the mission. OZ had to be destroyed.


End file.
